Tasuku Ryuenji/Deck
'Season 1' Tasuku uses a Dragon World deck, using Jackknife Dragon as his Buddy. Tasuku mostly focuses on setting up the field to cast Gargantua Punisher!!, for that he includes high power monsters such as Jamadhar Dragon to quickly destroy the opponent's center monster. He uses a large ammount of spells that destroy the opponent's monsters to make it easier to attack directly, while including Dragonic Grimoire to refill his hand after leaving it empty. After losing to Gao Mikado he gave Gao his Gargantua Punisher!!, and Gao gave him a Dragonblade, Dragobrave as a sign of friendship and rivalry. He uses Dragobrave as his signature item afterwards. He later creates a new impact, Dragonic Punisher to replace Gargantua Punisher!!, when facing Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon and obtained Galvanic Feather Dragon as a prize for defeating him. He uses Jack's ability to evolve into different monsters to adapt to almost any situation, while giving Jack additional soul to protect him. Before his 2 vs 1 fight against Disaster, Kyoya sneaked a Jackknife "Gold Ritter" to his deck, an extermely powerful item that gives Tasuku a huge advantage, but at the cost of temporarily turning Jack into a mindless puppet. "Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force Luminize!" After joining Disaster, he switched to a Darkness Dragon World deck focused on the Purgatory Knights Archetype with Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon. He focuses on taking down the opponent with a constant onslaught of attacks from Demios Sword Dragon, who can stand at the cost of destroying one of his own monsters, which he takes advantage of with Purgatory Sword, Fatal and Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine to gather a large ammount of gauge. This strategy tends to drain his hand and field very quickly so he use Abyss Symphony to replenish it and tries to reduce his opponent's life to 4 or lower quickly and finish them with Distortion Punisher!!, if he fails to do so on his own turn he uses Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body to deal the damage he missed on his own turn while negating an attack. This pushes the opponent into using an Impact, which allows him to use Distortion Punisher!!'s "Counter Final" to make the opponent's Impact backfire, turning what would seem like his defeat into his victory. "A binding pact made in shadows. Arise, all knights of despair. Dark Luminize! Purgatory Knights Conviction!" 'Season 2' After successfully completing his training, he now uses a Star Dragon World deck with his new buddy, the evolved Star Guardian, Jackknife. His deck is focused on cards with the Crossnize ability, allowing him to have Jackknife equip a monster and gain new abilities. And if the opponent has 4 life or less, Tasuku can use his new impact, Radiant Punisher!! to finish off the opponent. During his fight against Gratos, he used Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster", which allows him to gain many abilities when he has Crossnized with a Dragonarms card. "Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!" Following Jack's departure to Star Dragon World, Tasuku was left without a deck, however in order to help Gao who had lost his confidence in himself after losing to Ikazuchi, he borrowed one of Gao's old decks in a buddyfight to help him, the deck inparticular was Gao's "Explosive Dragon Fang". Tasuku changed his deck, with new Dragonarms as well as Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord for support. "Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!" 'Season 3' Tasuku uses a new deck, focused on the skills of his buddy, Star Dragoner, Jackknife and the item Twin Star, Jack & Fang. His deck improves after obtaining the impact, Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!". "Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku changes his deck, with a new item and a new impact: Jackknife, “Galactical Punisher!”. He then gains the Dragon Force (Star Dragon World), allowing him to Quadruple Attack. He gains Dragon Force, "Style of Justice", allowing him to nullified the abilities of the opponent's monsters. "Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" 'Season 4' After accepting Kyoya Gaen's request, Tasuku dressed as Purgatory Knight and his buddy Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon instead of Jack. He using Darkness Dragon World to fight Kyoya in the semifinals of the GGG Cup. During Tasuku's fight against Kanata, he continues to use his old deck, but with a lack of focus on impact monsters and the Dragon Force. "Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku changes his deck, with Jackknife gaining the power of Overturn, as well as a new impact and item. His new deck focuses on putting cards in Jackknife's soul, while simultaneously attacking, destroying his opponent's monsters, and gaining resources. He can also shut down key cards of his opponent's deck with Shining Dragoner, Jackknife's Overturn, and finish off his opponent with his new impact, Shining Punisher!! by using the cards he put into the soul as cost. "Shine forth! Starry dragons rising to the heavens! Luminize, Shining Dragoner!" '"Season 5"' "Gather before me! The dragon army that will blaze a path to the future! Luminize, Dragonic Chronicle!" During the fight against Gaito, Tasuku uses his deck from X, but with some old cards from his past deck in Triple D and a new Impact Monster. "Shine forth! Starry dragons rising to the heavens! Luminize, Shining Dragoner!" Due to Kyoya threatening Tasuku to fight as the Purgatory Knight against him, Tasuku uses the a Purgatory Knights deck, focused on their reborn version with Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon as his buddy. "Gather once again, liberated knights of purgatory! Luminize! Great Purgatory Knights Reborn! '' 'Season 6' ''"Gather! Future dragons soaring through the galaxy! Luminize, Future Dragoner!" Official Version Category:Characters' deck